


Kiss Me, Pig!

by Bandler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Crush, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandler/pseuds/Bandler
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has one last plan to make Yuuri Katsuki fall desperately in love with him.





	Kiss Me, Pig!

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic Yurio refers to Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri refers to Yuuri Katsuki.
> 
> This would never happen, I just love the idea that Yurio is secretly in love with Yuuri.

“If I win, you have to kiss me.”

 

Yurio was in love with Yuuri. Plain and simple. He had come to accept this fact months ago and ever since had done everything in his power to make his feelings as crystal clear as possible to the idiot. So far, all his attempts had failed. Yurio had tried everything in his artillery to entice the man: playful banter, physical contact – hell, he'd even given him cute nicknames! Yurio could not fathom why the moron just didn't seem to get it. He knew himself to be attractive to others - it wasn't like Yurio had ever been short of admirers, ever since high school he had received confession after confession without even the slightest bit of effort. So why was seducing Yuuri so much hard work? Yurio was never interested in those pathetic loosers at school because, after all, ice skating was his first love. Yuuri Katsuki just so happened to be his second. Sadly, all of his flirting was for naught, and now Yurio had to watch as his true love fell further in love with that damned Victor. This was his last shot.

 

Standing cockily outside Yuuri's hotel door, hip popped, arms crossed, the Russian fairy stared daggers into Yuuri's big brown eyes. Yuuri was very confused.

 

The Japanese skater looked up and down the hall before he finally met the boy's gaze, “Yurio, what are you doing here?”

 

He tutted loudly in response and rolled his eyes, “Trust a pig to forget the promise he made.”

 

The boy's stomach fluttered as he thought back to the moment when he set his brilliant seduction plan into action. Yesterday evening seemed like an age ago, but that was the very moment when Yurio had told Yuuri to kiss him should he win the Grand Prix final, the very moment Yuuri had responded with, _“Alright! Alright! Just let me go Yurio, you're hurting me!”_

 

A vow was set in stone with that exclamation and Yurio knew this was his chance to finally make Yuuri fall for him. Heart and soul.

 

Yuuri's brow creased, “You don't mean the kiss thing?”

 

He was so dim. It was adorable.

 

“Yes the kiss. Idiot”

 

“Are you being serious?”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes once again, “Are you going to kiss me or what? I thought Japanese people were supposed to be good at keeping promises.”

 

The man before him looked completely... blank? His face had no recognisable expression and his body seemed to still entirely. Yurio put this down to nerves – of course the man would be nervous with all these new found feelings bubbling up inside of him. Yuuri was obviously just now coming to realise how much he'd wanted this from the start, how much he was desperately in love with Yurio and he was now terrified of messing it up. Yurio decided that he had to take charge in order to help the man out. He was just nice like that.

 

The blonde reached out to grab firmly at the man's shirt, tugging him roughly down towards him so that their faces were inches apart, “Kiss me, pig.”

 

Then, something happened which Yurio had not expected in the slightest. Yuuri laughed. The boy's hands dropped from around the man's neck as he recoiled slightly with confusion from Yuri's reaction. It was only a small exhale of amusement, but it was confusing nonetheless. Especially when it was followed by two hands placing themselves on his shoulders.

 

“You like me?” Yuuri said softly. It was more of a statement than a question and it made Yurio's cheeks begin to to redden, “Yurio I had no idea.”

 

This wasn't quite what the Russian skater had been expecting.

 

“Of course I don't like you, pig!” He protested.

 

Yuuri laughed again, “Right. You just make everyone kiss you?”

 

“No! Obviously not! I'm not making you do anything." He spluttered, "You promised. So- so just keep your promise, idiot!”

 

Yurio could not bring himself to look the man in his eyes. He was loosing the upper hand. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Yuuri was supposed to be the one who was a mess right now, begging Yurio to come inside his hotel room and kiss him some more. Maybe even further than that, if Yurio was feeling particularly nice. The Russian had gone over all the possible scenarios in his mind already and they had all ended in very similar ways - this however was not one of those ways.

 

Yuuri released his grip on Yurio's shoulders and instead slowly moved his hands to either side of the boy's jaw, “You sure?”

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat Yurio attempted to answer ' _yes_ ' but instead just let out a small whimper. His face was growing hotter and hotter, his stomach twisting in a weird sensation that he could only describe as a weird mix of arousal and nerves. Yuuri leaned in further, his lips ever so close to Yurio's. The Russian could feel the man's breath on his face, he could see how the man's eyes had gently fluttered shut. He dared to admire Yuuri's pursed lips and long eyelashes against creamy cheeks; _how erotic_. Yurio could feel himself beginning to shake. If it were not for the fact that he was clearly still alive, Yurio could have sworn his heart had actually stopped beating. He slowly shut his eyes in preparation. Things were back on track. But, before the boy had chance to purse his lips and meet his future lover in a spectacular and tender kiss that they would one day tell their children about, all the warmth coming from Yuuri's breath was gone.

 

The man had suddenly pulled away from the boy, now looking dead into his eyes, “You should be so lucky.” He said with a cheeky wink. He quickly pressed a small kiss to Yurio's cheek, before standing back upright. “See you at the party, Yurio!” Yuuri waved his hand and dissapeared back into his hotel room.

 

The Russian stood there in a state of absolute bafflement, still shaking, still bright red. Had he just been rejected? His fingertips ran across the spot where Yuuri's lips had made contact with his skin. Nah. Yuuri was just playing hard to get. Yurio smiled and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets – step one to seducing Yuuri was a complete success. The man would be his in no time.

 

 


End file.
